


Raibaru (Mikayuu)

by LiesxDeceive



Category: Mikayuu - Fandom, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Cheerleader, F/F, Genderbend, Love, SotE, Yuri, girlxgirl, mikayuu, ons - Freeform, yuumika
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesxDeceive/pseuds/LiesxDeceive
Summary: Oo ~Another story.Brief summary for ya'll because i suck at descriptions.--------------------------------Two girls.One competition.One rule.------------------------------Begun: August 28th, 2016MAKE SURE YOU READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE CHAPTER IN THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY BEFORE CHAPTER ONE.I don't want any of you to be confused.Enjoy!{ Cover by me but artwork by Miilily on Tumblr: http://miilily.tumblr.com/?og=1 }----------------------------------© Kalona.{LiesXDeceive}





	1. Chapter 1

Ha, this was bound to happen, i think i'm honestly just going to add an author's note to every story i create.  
But anyways, this story is called, "Raibaru" meaning Rival in Japanese.  
The idea of this story most likely will be cliché in a way because Mikaela and Yuichiro will be GIRLS and CHEERLEADERS, it'd be cliché due to the fact that the story cover seriously has them as cheerleaders.  
But whatever, i'm sure most would get the same idea for a story like this after seeing that photo.  
I'll of course make the plot interesting and not too cheesy or anything, but eh.  
Some lovey dovey shit is bound to happen.  
So expect it.  
The story will first start off as **both** characters being **heterosexual.** I'm stating this in advance because after seeing certain stories based off the Mikayuu/Yuumika ship and they start off as being straight the readers get a bit hyped up and stuff.  
Please refrain from such things.

Also, of course i'll add '__'s perspective and stuff, but in advance i'll also be putting:

<3 or X3

The  **< 3** represents that the chapter IS or most is in **Mikaela's** perspective.

The **X3** represents that the chapter IS or most is in **Yuichiro's** perspective.

AAANDD ONE MORE THING!

Mikaela's name is unisex and all, but it'd be change to Mikasa (i can already hear the Attack On Titan fans cackling/snickering.)

And Yuichiro's name will be changed to Yuiki/Yuki. (Basic asf, i know. <3 )

That's all.  
Enjoy the story.

\- Kalona

 


	2. ⤷ ¢нαρтєя σиє ⤶

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, oh my glob.  
> It's chapter one.  
> Ooo ~  
> The story has begun and will hopefully be updated on a daily basis.   
> Okay, okay, i shall leave you to read.  
> Enjoy.  
> Ciao.  
> \- Kalona.

     ❧ ℳιкαѕα'ѕ ρєяѕρє¢тινє

I remember that day..   
Yes i remember it quite well actually. I enshrine that whole period of my life..a bit more than i probably should.  
But what can i say?   
That girl has changed my life in a way that cannot be forgotten.

I'll most likely _always_ revive that decade of her vitality in my head. A time where i fell in love even though under the circumstances; it was _strictly_ prohibited. A time where i discovered the true definition of beauty and a kind being no matter their title and false identity. A time where i never wanted someone so much as i did then.

She is all the stars in the sky, illuminating moon and warming sun. She is simply my everything; till this day no matter what.

I _love_ her.

\------------------------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \------------------------------------
> 
> A preview? Sorta ish.  
> muhaha.  
> Don't kill me because it's short.   
> ;-;
> 
> \- Kalona


End file.
